


The Cute Little Fox

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stiles is a werefox, Theo is a werewolf, True Mates, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werefoxes, Werewolves, but they don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Theo finds a fox in the woods. And he should kill him, he really should, but he can't and doesn't know why.And maybe he shouldn't have taken the fox home with him. Werewolves and Werefoxes hate each other. Now he has to make sure that his Pack don't find out.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	The Cute Little Fox

Theo is a member of the Hale Pack. The Hale Pack is one of the most prominent and famous Werewolf packs in all America.

They all live in the Hale Mansion, and help their pack using their capacities. Theo is usually entrusted with surveillance and protection duties. Because the Alpha knows that Theo can be lethal, and will protect the pack no matter what.

One night, while Theo was doing a round on the mansion’s perimeter looking for possible threats, he caught an unusual scent. Another creature had entered Hale territory.

Theo ran towards the scent. He could only distinguish one creature. It should be easy, Theo can get rid of it without needing to alert the rest of the Pack.

Theo arrived to a cave. The scent was crearly of a werecreature, but not a Werewolf. Theo entered the cave and froze.

Inside there was a fox, sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the danger in front of him. But Theo couldn’t move. The Werefox was _beautiful,_ it was very _cute._ Theo was usually considered to be heartless, he couldn’t believe that those thoughts were coming from him.

Werefoxes could be dangerous, they are not as strong as a Werewolf but they are tricksters and vicious and they have a killer instinct. Theo should kill the fox, but he _couldn’t,_ something inside him was telling him that this fox was not going to hurt him, that he should take the fox and run with him.

So Theo did that. He shifted back to his human form and took the Fox in his arms.

Getting inside the Mansion with a fox shouldn’t have been so easy. ‘ _We really need to upgrade our security_ ’ Theo thought.

Theo went to his bedroom and placed the fox on the bed before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Theo exited the bathroom he saw the fox playing happily on his bed.

“Hey hey! Why are you not turning back? I’m not going to hurt you!” Theo said to the fox.

But the fox responded doing circles on the bed and moving his tail.

“Stop being adorable! I know you are a Werefox. Look, I know you don’t have any reason to believe me but I’m not going to harm you, so shift back so we can talk!” Theo insisted

Theo joined the fox on the bed and the animal got between Theo’s legs, asking the Werewolf to pet him. _I have a reputation! Does this stupid fox not sense that I’m a dangerous creature!_ Theo thought _._

But nevertheless Theo’s hand petted the fox who made happy noises. Theo’s heart melted a little with the adorable fox.

“Whatever, I’m going to bed, you can escape or whatever it is that you do. Being alone in the woods in _werewolf_ territory is not smart fox” Theo said and the fox growled.

Theo turned off the lights and laid on the bed. The fox moved and placed himself on Theo’s chest but what surprised Theo the most was that the fox _licked_ his face. Theo could feel a blush coming to his cheeks. _Who does this fox this he is!_ Theo thought _._

“Be still! God you’re insufferable!” Theo said cuddling the fox. The fox made a happy sound and finally calmed and the pair could sleep.

Theo woke up first. And he was more that surprised when he found himself cuddling a young boy. Well, a naked young boy. For a moment he thought that maybe he picked a one night stand last night but he quickly remembered about the fox. _So this is how you look like_ Theo thought.

The boy was around his age. Pale skin, and very smooth to the touch. He was quite tall for being a fox, and his body was covered in moles. His lips were... well, his lips were let’s call them pretty. In fact the boy was very pretty himself, one of the most beautiful people Theo has ever met.

Theo got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back the fox was just waking up.

“So sleeping beauty is finally joining the party” Theo said.

The fox’s eyes met the werewolf’s and felt his heart beating faster. _Beautiful eyes._

“Where am I?” The fox asked.

“My house. I found you in the woods and brought you here, because you could have been hunted outside. What were you thinking? Going alone in _werewolf_ territory?!” Theo responded.

“What are you?” The fox asked worriedly.

“A Werewolf. Can’t you tell?” Theo asked confused.

“You brought me to a house full of werewolves! What do you want from me?” The fox said in a panicked voice.

“Shhh! Don’t scream or the rest are going to find out!” Theo shushed the fox. “Seriously, last night you were all unpreocupaid, ‘ _pet me here, cuddle me, look how cute I am_ ’ and now you are accusing me of wanting to hurt you!?” Theo angrily said.

The fox looked troubled. “I don’t remember what happened last night” He confessed.

“What? How can that be... Are you a new turned fox?” Theo asked.

The fox looked down. “Yeah” he answered

 _Now it makes sense_ Theo thought. “Well your fox liked me... look, I’m not going to hurt you ok?” Theo assured the fox.

“Yeah... I know, I mean something inside me tells me that you are not a threat to me” the fox said.

Theo came closer to the fox, and he touched his hand in a reassuring gesture. When their skins touched they felt a spark running inside them, their eyes locked. Neither of them could understand what was happening. But the moment was broken when Theo realised that someone was coming to his room.

“Damn it! Ok, don’t move, don’t talk, don’t breath” Theo said in a panicked tone while the fox looked at him confused.

Theo opened the door before Malia could knock. “Hey” Theo said.

“Hey, good morning. We are going to have breakfast together do you want to join...” Malia started saying. “What are you keeping there?” The werecoyote asked. Both Theo and Stiles’s heartS s skipped a beat.

“N-Nothing, I’m going in a minute” Theo rapidity said

“You have company. There’s another heartbeat. Did you bring someone home!?” Malia whispered with a teasing voice.

“Shut up Malia, leave!” Theo rushed.

“Ohh we will be waiting for you and your mystery person!” Malia said walking downstairs.

Theo closed the door and rest his face on it.

“What just happened?” The fox asked

“You have to have breakfast with my Pack, Malia is going to tell everyone, you are not going to be able to leave without them noticing now” Theo said.

“Are you crazy! Werewolves and Werefoxes hate each other, it is not safe for me to be here!” Stiles said.

“I know that! But we have no choice, here take this” Theo said offering the fox his clothes. “It will mask your scent. You smell like me because we cuddled all night, they should not pick up any other scent.” Theo explained.

“But what about the sex?” The fox asked and Theo froze.

“W-What sex?” Theo asked confused.

“I’m your one night stand right? We should smell like sex” The fox explained.

“We cleaned ourselves! We are animals but not uncivilised!” Theo’s said.

“Huh” The fox said. He stopped in front of Theo grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him in a heated kiss. Theo froze at first but kissed back in the end.

“Now you smell aroused it’s better” The fox claimed between breaths while Theo couldn’t stop looking at his lustfull lips. “You should be thankfull that I’m a trickster” The fox allegued.

The fox grabbed his hand. “My name is Stiles” _Stiles_ said.

“Theo” The werewolf said back.

“Well Theo let’s meet your family and see if we survive” Stiles said winking at him and making Theo wonder, how much is this adorable fox going to turn his life upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be a fic, but my Tumblr post got longer than I expected and I thought I post it here too.  
> I just LOVE Werefox!Stiles and a little bit of forbidden love.
> 
> I post short fic for Steo on my Tumblr (@mercheswan) in case you are interested.
> 
> Hope you like it! and if you did you can leave kudos or comments if you want :)


End file.
